1. Field
Various examples relate generally to image-capturing devices and, more particularly, to an auto-focusing method for devices such as digital cameras.
2. Background
In typical digital cameras, auto-focusing involves moving a lens in and out to hunt for the greatest contrast levels within a focus window. During this auto-focusing process, photosensors for the digital camera are “on” continuously to capture contrast levels. The lens position where the greatest contrast levels are captured is selected as the in-focus position. Such auto-focusing process may take a few seconds to complete. During such time, the camera may move, shake, or jitter as a result of movement of the user's hand when holding a camera. Even if the user is unaware of the movement, the hand is continually moving. When this occurs, the focus window may capture slightly different image areas at different points in the focusing process. Because slightly different image areas may be used to make the contrast determinations, with each image having potentially different objects therein, an optimal focus position may not be achieved. That is, a particular lens position may be falsely identified as providing the greatest contrast levels.